


There's No Such Thing as "Normal" Anymore

by HopelessXUnicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Genius, Experimentation, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Science Experiments, gene splicing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessXUnicorn/pseuds/HopelessXUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail and Mercedes go to Beacon Hills to visit Mercedes' sick grandmother. Everything is fine until Abigail goes missing. Being the awesome friend she is, Mercedes jumps into action immediately. She goes to the police station and reports her missing, but no one seems to care. So she searches on her own. Soon other people start to disappear. One of them being Scott McCall. Teaming up in an unlikely partnership Mercedes, Stiles and the Pack search for their missing friends. In the process they stumbles upon an evil plot that could not only kill them all but destroy the whole town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone in the Ao3 Community!!! I am not new here, but this is the first Fan Fiction I have ever posted on this sight…..or on any site really. Anyway on to the disclaimer.  
> I do not own Teen Wolf the TV show or any of the Characters. So don’t sue me, I have no money nor do I have the desire to be incarcerated.  
> Now enjoy. I will take both good and bad criticism. I even accept flames.  
> The first two chapters really won’t have any of the Teen Wolf cast in it. Especially the first chapter. It is just used to introduce the OCs and set the stage for the rest of the story.  
> This is the end of my long winded rant. On to the fic. 
> 
> P.S. The next two or three chapters should be up today and tomorrow.  
> P.P.S. If someone would like to beta this for me I will love them forever.  
> P.P.P.S. Sorry for any errors and mistakes. I am not the best editor. Just let me know if anything is really bad.  
> P.P.P.P.S. I know there aren't a lot of OCs fanfics on this site for this Fandom so please don't be too mean and if I don't get the main characters right please tell me and I will fix it to the best of my ability.

There’s no such thing as “Normal” Anymore  
A Teen Wolf Fanficton

 

Chapter One: Stupid Trees  
~.~Violet~.~

Click.  
Abigail pulls the camera away a small smile on her face. Looking at the screen, her smile widens seeing the clear and perfect image on display. 

At first, when Sadie asked her to come to California with her for the summer, she didn’t hesitate to agree. It’s California! The Golden State! Disneyland! She’s never been to Disneyland!!  
But Sadie didn’t tell her they were going to visit an old relative. Which isn’t so bad, except, her relative lives in Beacons Hills, California.  
A boring small town.  
A boring small town nowhere near Disneyland.  
To say that Abigail had been disappointed is a major understatement. In retrospect, she probably should have asked more questions besides what day they would be leaving. But Sadie made no move to correct her when she ranted and raved for days about going to Disneyland. It had taken three days of Sadie begging, apologizing, and bribing, before Abigail forgave the shorter girls deception.  
Beacon Hills isn’t all bad, Abigail has to admit. It’s no Disneyland, but the atmosphere is…different. Quiet and clean and peaceful with something …mysterious. So unlike the loud polluted hustle and bustle of the big city. And the trees. Abigail has always had an unusually high love for nature, so the abundance of forestry is definite plus if one looks on the bright side. This optimistic outlook would explain why, even though she is a horrible photographer, she is wondering threw the forest taking pictures. 

Letting the camera fall around her neck, and shouldering her bag,  
Abigail treks farther into unfamiliar land.  
“Ahh!! This is soo nice. So warm and sunny. This isn’t so bad…” she trails off and blank look on her face. “Sadie can never know that I’m actually enjoying myself. She’ll never let me live it down….speaking of Sadie…” Reaching into the pocket of her shorts, she pulls out her cell.  
“Aww Damnit!! It’s dead” She frowns “…how long have I been out here?” Looking at her trusty watch, her eyes almost pop out her head when she sees the time.  
“Six hours! Yeesh! Time really flies. Guess I should get back before…well she’s already freaking out, I’ve been gone for six hours and she hasn’t heard a word from me. Hopefully she isn’t too mad…” Abigail voice trails off as she suddenly realizes she has NO idea where she is. The blank, slightly exasperated expression returns.  
“Aaannnd I’m lost…….aaannnd my cell is dead….F- my life” she groans loudly. 

 

___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___

Three hours and no sign of civilization. Nothing but trees, trees, and more flipping trees! The insects and animals skitter and scurry across the leaf covered ground. The sun is setting, darkening the already shaded area. Abigail initial anxiety has now escalated into full blown fear. Her throat is sore from calling and screaming for help. Her arms and legs have shallow cuts from the sharp thorn vines and branches. Her legs and feet ache from the constant walking.  
Tears of distress fall down her face. Stopping near a large oak, Abigail looks around the darkening forest, a feeling of extreme hopelessness curling in her chest.  
“I just wanted to take some stupid pictures of some stupid trees.” She cries softly, slumping against the tree. “I swear if I make it out of here I will never-.” A large gloved hand claps over her mouth, cutting her off. Abigail eyes widen and her heart stops. An arm wraps around her waist pulling her back against a hard body.  
“Got another one boss.” A deep male voice says. There is the crackle of a radio or walkie-talkie.  
“Bring it in then and be quick about it.” A distorted voice snaps back. The male huffs.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah…ya uppity bitch…” he mutters, tightening his hold on a shell shocked Violet. Instinct kicks in. She flails and kicks wildly, struggling against the iron clad hold. She bites down hard on the hand and even threw the glove she can feel the skin break. Her assailant roars, pulling the now injured hand away from her mouth. A scream tears from her throat, echoing through the darkness.  
“Let me go!! Let go!!” Abigail continues to thrash violently, flinging her head back, she head-butts him in the chin. He stumbles back, his hold on her weakened. Knowing this is her only chance to escape, Abigail scrambles forward. Her back falls, unnoticed to the forest floor.  
“Help!!!! Somebody! Anybody!! Please help me!!!” She screams, fresh tears falling down her face. The male huff angrily behind her.  
She runs.  
She runs as fast as she can.  
Wanting to put as much distance between that man and her as possible.  
Several yards in front of her Abigail sees a blurry silhouette. Through her pain filled haze she realizes that she lost her contacts. But that is irrelevant.  
There is help.  
Right in front of her.  
Just a few yards away.  
The blurry shadow rushes towards Abigail and relief threatens to drown her. She isn’t able to relish it however. Once the shadow is close enough, it plants its fist in her stomach. Abigails breathe catches in her throat. Pain radiates in her abdomen and vomit rises spilling past her parted lips.  
“AH! Gross! You got puke on my new boots you stupid cunt!” An annoyed female snaps. She is suddenly dropped to the ground. Landing in the leaves and her own vomit, Abigail lies there immobile. A boot clad foot collides with her side. Several ribs give against the leather. Abigail gasps and sobs violently.  
“Good you caught her” The male pants, finally arriving. The new assailant scoffs at him.  
“You are so useless. I have no Idea what the Boss keeps you around.”  
“Shut up. The little bitch is a fighter and fast” Another kick is delivered to her side. Blood fills Abigails mouth. She can feel herself losing consciousness.  
“Well she’s not fighting anymore, thanks to me. Now come on we have to get her back before the Boss gets angry."


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie looks for Abby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. No mention of the main characters, but don’t worry they will be in the next chapter for sure. Things are a little depressing in this one, but it is just to build the mood and add some more background on the OCs  
> Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing so don’t sue me please.   
> Forgive any mistakes I missed.  
> If someone you know has gone missing and this is a trigger for you I apologize. I tried to make the filing of a missing persons report as believable as possible. If I didn’t do a good job please tell me and I will fix it.   
> Um…I think that is all….well enjoy. And if you would be so kind review, favorite, and like please. ^_^

There’s no such thing as “Normal” Anymore  
A Teen Wolf Fanficton

Chapter Two: Missing  
~.~Sadie~.~

Hanging high in the cloudless blue sky, the sun shines brightly over the town of Beacon Hills. It is mid-afternoon and the town is a buzz with its usual activities. Adults driving home, going to work or going on their lunch break. Kids playing around outside, enjoying the summertime freedom. Teens hanging with friends or significant others, just living the moment likes it’s their last. For the most part the citizens are happy and content, going about their lives with little to no care in the world. Mercedes “Sadie” Newbanks wishes she could feel this. At the moment she doesn’t know the meaning of happiness. She is just a bundle of nervous energy covered in fear, anger and worry.   
Abigail, her best friend, is missing. Sadie can feel it in her bones. Sure the taller girl is absolutely horrible when it comes to communication that isn’t face-to-face, but she at least gives a text or two of her whereabouts. It’s been a day. A full 24 hours and Sadie hasn't head or received anything.   
No phone call.  
No text message.  
No letter.  
No postcard.  
No telegram.  
Not even a freaking smoke signal! 

Nothing…

Sadie knows that Abby isn't too happy about being suck here for the entire summer, but the 19 year old wouldn’t just run off without any notice. So the only other logical explanation is that something serious must have happened to her. As much as Sadie wants to deny it, there is a strong possibility that Abby was kidnapped…or worse…  
Just thinking about it makes Sadie sick to her stomach. 

The small 20 year old female walks into the Beacons Hills Police Station. She moves straight towards the front counter, distress rolling off her in waves. A female police officer, blue eyes sharp and black hair pulled back into a bun, stands behind it sorting papers.   
“Um, excuse me.” Sadie speaks up. The officer looks at her.  
“Yes ma’am may I help you?” She asks.   
“Y-yes” Sadie clears her throat. “I would like to file a missing persons report.” She wrings her hands and tugs at the sleeves of her red hoodie. The police officer raises an eyebrow.   
“Okay. How long has the person been missing?”   
“About a day now. Her name is Abigail Washington.”   
“Hmmmm….That name doesn't sound familiar. Is she from around here?” Sadie shacks her head wondering why that’s important.   
“No. We are from Arizona. We came here to visit my grandmother. The last time I saw her she was heading out for a walk.” The female nods.   
“Alright. Before we start filing the report. I just need to ask some confirmation questions.” Sadie nods, though she becomes a little more confused.   
“What makes you think Miss Abigail Washington is missing? You said she went for a walk, correct?” Sadie nods again. “Well maybe she met up with a guy or guys and forgot to call. It isn’t uncommon.” Sadie’s eyes narrow. Anger and annoyance replace her confusion.  
“Are you trying to tell me that you think she just went off and fucked some random stranger?!” She asks, incredulous. The female officer glares.   
“There is no need to us that tone miss.” Sadie takes a deep breath to calm her. She needs the police to help find her best friend. This is just protocol. No need to blow a gasket.   
“I’m sorry. I’m just very worried. Abby would never do something like that. She’s too shy and nervous around guys to go and sleep with them.” The female officer hums in agreement, though something tells Sadie she is still skeptical.   
“Alright, come around back and we can get this report filed, okay.” She says flashing a fake smile. Sadie scowls but nods and moves towards the door that leads to the back of the station. The two women move towards an empty desk. The officer sits behind the computer and Sadie sits across from her.   
“First I need you to fill out this form. The rest I will put into the computer.” She hands Sadie a clipboard with a few sheets of paper attached. It has areas for her to fill out basic information, like her name, phone number, address, relation to missing individual and nicknames they may have. She makes quick work of filling it out.  
“Okay.” the office says once Sadie hands her the clipboard back. “What does your friend look like?”   
“Abby is African American. She is 5’7”, weighs about 148 pounds, and has long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Um…” Sadie pauses to think”   
“Does she have any unique scars or markings?” The female officer supplies.   
“Yes! On her left arm she has several scars and on her right shoulder she as a large birthmark in the shape of an apple. That’s the reason we sometimes call her apple.” She remembers fondly. Sadness sparks in her chest. The officer offers her a sympathetic smile.   
“Let’s move on to clothing. What was she wearing when you last saw her?”   
“She was wearing a yellow shirt that said ‘Like Totally For Sure’ on the front, gray shorts, and pink low top converses. She also had her brown purse and her camera.” Sadie answers easily.   
“When she left did she seem angry or sad?” Sadie shacks her head.   
“No, she was a little annoyed with me. But she was happy and our relationship was good.”  
“Why was she annoyed?” She asks, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Sadie blushes.   
“Well…um I kinda tricked her into coming here with me.” The expression stays on the officer’s face.   
“It’s a long story, but I assure you it really has nothing to do with this.”   
“Okay. Approximately what time did she leave the house?”   
“Um around……1-1:30 in the afternoon. I haven’t heard or received a word from her since then.”

___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___

The female officer, now known as Debra Long, asks many more questions. As Sadie answers them to the best of her ability, she types them into the computer. An hour goes by. Then another. And another. I takes almost four hours to fill out the report. It would have ended much sooner, but Officer Long became very sympathetic of the situation and made sure that no stone was left unturned.   
Now all that was left was to put up some signs and wait. Sadie didn’t like the waiting part. Putting up the missing persons posters will help take her mind off it though. After leaving the station, Officer Long offering words of comfort and encouragement, Sadie gets down to work.   
It doesn't take too make the posters. Putting them up is a whole other issue. It takes her most of the day. But she covers the whole town. By the time she makes it to her grandmother’s home she is exhausted but she feels accomplished. Even with the feeling of accomplishment, however, Sadie has trouble getting to sleep that night.

___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___

A week goes by.   
Abby is still missing.   
There is nothing, no clues or anything that hints at her returning. The idea that she has been kidnapped and maybe even…… murdered grows with each passing day.   
To make matters worse, others have begun disappearing also. So far four other missing posters have been added next to Abby’s. The town is now on high alert. However, the only people who care about Abby are Sadie and her grandmother. Even Officer Long has stopped caring, preoccupied by the other missing persons. Sadie doesn’t want to, but she knows that she’s going to have to inform Abby’s parents soon.   
Before she does that, though, she’s going to do a little searching on her own.   
Armed with her messenger bag and a large can of neon orange spray paint, Sadie ventures into the forest. There is a possibility that Abby had been kidnapped in Beacon Hills, what with all the dark allies. But when Abby left the house, she had her camera, and knowing of her love of all things nature related, Sadie knows without a doubt that the taller girl went into the forest. Though it is unlikely, Sadie is optimistic that maybe Abby is lost deep inside and is scared and hurt and waiting for someone to save her…  
Waiting for Sadie to save her…

Sadie treks through forest, marking trees as she goes so she won’t get lost. The orange glares angrily against the green and brown of trees and foliage. Moving farther and farther inside, Sadie screams Abby’s name, hoping beyond hope that she will answer her.   
There are no weak cries for help. Only the animals and insects making their usual racket.   
As hours pass and more ground is covered, Sadie becomes more and more discouraged. Her earlier optimism slowly draining. Suddenly, she trips and falls. Irritation at her own clumsiness spears threw her depression for a split second. Then she sees what she tripped over. Covered with dirt, leaves, and other debris, is a brown purse.   
A brown purse with a long strap. And big round buttons pinned to the front flap.   
Sadie’s eyes widen. ‘Don’t over react. There are plenty of people who own brown shoulder bags…that have the same anime pins that Abby does.’ She tells herself. Completely in denial. With shaking hands she looks inside. Tears gather in her eyes.   
There’s Abby’s keys with the little voodoo dolls she got from the airport attached.  
Her MP 3 player with the pink and blue ice cream ear buds.  
A half empty pack of gum. That nasty vanilla raspberry cupcake flavor Abby loves so much.   
And her long Misfits wallet... 

A tear slides down her freckled cheek as she opens it. Inside there are the usual items: money, debt cards, member cards, and business cards. Looking in one of the pockets she finds it and it breaks her heart. The absolute proof that this is hers. That this is Abby’s bag.   
A picture. It’s of the two of them at comic-con. Abby couldn't afford to buy a costume but she had a long white wig on. She stood next to Sadie who just wore her favorite anime t-shirt. Their arms were wrapped around each other and big smiles were on their faces.  
No…  
No, no, no, no, no……  
NO!  
The flood gates open, releasing the tears and sadness she had been suppressing for days. Holding the picture close to her chest, Sadie sobs in the middles of the forest. The hope…the desperation that her best friend…no her sister would be found alive, if not healthy, dying.


	3. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Sadie in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait here is the next chapter. I had to break it into two parts because it was going to be really long and it would have taken me forever to upload it. So here is part one. And at last the main cast is being introduced. The next chapter will be in Scott's point of view also.
> 
> I forgot to mention that this is mostly an AU that takes place before Season 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. The characters are just taking a role in my little fantasy.
> 
> Anyways with that out of the way on to the story! 
> 
> Here is the revised version because the first one was full of mistakes. So read it again I added some more stuff also, so it is A LOT better.
> 
> Enjoy and please forgive any mistakes in this one. I will be looking for a beta while I work on part 2.

There’s no such thing as “Normal” Anymore  
A Teen Wolf Fanficton

Chapter Three: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished Part one

~.~Scott~.~

Contrary to popular belief, Scott McCall isn’t as dumb or slow as most people would think. Okay, maybe he’s a little slow……a lot slow actually, but that is beside the point. The point is, is that Scott realizes that he has been neglecting his friends this summer in favor of hanging out with Allison. Allison, his awesome, amazing, beautiful, funny, great, sexy, fierce, strong, adorable………  
What was he thinking about again?  
Anyway.  
He hasn’t had any “guy time” in a while. And he has to admit, he misses Stiles and Isaac. So now that he has some free time, he figures he should spend it with his friends.  
It has nothing to do with the fact that Allison canceled their plans so she could a “girls night” with Erica and Lydia.  
Nope. That isn’t the reason at all.  
Lying on his bed and bored out of his mind, he pulls out his phone to see if anyone wants to hang out. He really hopes they do. If not, he may die from boredom. 

To Stiles : From Scott  
Hey wanna hang? Play some CoD….or WoW?  
His phone buzzes with a new message almost immediately.  
To Scott : From Stiles  
Scott….you hate WoW  
Scott laughs a little at the reply.  
To Stiles : From Scott  
I know but I’m bored!!!!   
To Scott : From Stiles  
Allison having a Girl’s Night  
His best friend knows him so well.  
To Stiles : From Scott  
Yes. So please take pity on me.  
There is a two minute pause (that feels like two hours) and Scott can imagine Stiles laughing at his misery. He can’t see what’s so funny. He is bored and lonely and that is no laughing matter. Bad things always seem to happen when he has too much free time on his hands.  
To Scott : From Stiles  
Sorry bro. Can’t. Me and the sourwolf have…..uh…plans.  
Scott rolls his eyes. He can only imagine the kind of “plans” the two love birds have. Actually…no, nonono, he does NOT want to do that.  
Ew….just…ew…  
___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___  
Turns out, Scott has sucky friends.  
Stiles is with Derek, doing things he NEVER wants to think about.  
Isaac is off doing whatever he does in his free time.  
The same with Boyd and Danny. Also he really isn’t to close with those two so they aren’t really a fair option.  
Jackson……is Jackson. (He must be really desperate to even consider the ‘lizard turned wolf’ teen as a means of entertainment).  
Allison and the girls are doing girl stuff.  
His mom is at work.  
The Sheriff is busy working on the missing persons cases.  
Everyone is busy. Everyone except him. And it is driving him crazy!  
So, since no loves him enough to spend time with him (childish thinking but hey! He’s a teenager) he decides to go for a run. There are few things Scott likes about being a werewolf (no more asthma and being really good at lacrosse being just two examples) another would be the freedom he feels when he gives into his wolf, surrounds himself in nature and releases all that pent up energy with a good, looooong run. 

He runs and runs. Moving faster and faster. Swinging threw trees and flipping over obstacles. He breathes in the clean crisp air, letting it burn his lungs. He harmonizes with the forests and its inhabitants. He and his wolf rejoice at the acceptance. 

A stench, strong and powerful, hits him so hard and so suddenly, it knocks him over. He hits the forest floor hard. Eyes glowing and claws ready, he springs into action immediately, jumping to his feet snarling his unseen enemy.  
There is nothing there.  
Confused, Scott sniffs the air. Sadness, depression, and sorrow hangs thick in the air. So thick it almost chocks him. Scott frowns. Where the hell is that coming from? Sniffing the air some more, he finds the direction of its source. Without giving it much thought, Scott begins to follow it.  
As he moves closer towards that gut wrenching stench, he hears sobbing. Loud, body racking sobbing.  
His confusion grows.  
Who the hell cries, no sobs, in the middle of the forest?  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry Abby…!”  
Scott frowns.  
A several feet away is a girl. Wearing a blue plaid button down shirt and light blue denim shorts, she sits on her knees, crying hysterically, clutching something close her chest.  
Shifting back to normal, Scott stands frozen, suddenly very uncomfortable. He feels torn. The teenage boy who is useless when it comes to crying women (people in general actually), urges him to leave and never come back. But the Good Samaritan in him pushes him to investigate and help.  
‘I shouldn’t get involved…’ Scott tells himself. ‘I have enough on my plat with the whole ‘teenage werewolf thing’.’  
‘So you are just going to leave this girl alone? Defenseless?’ His conscious questions in disbelief. ‘You know first-hand what could attack her in these woods.’  
Scott sighs in defeat. Even if he was a cold hearted bastard he couldn’t leave her here.  
Stupid conscious.  
Quietly, he moves closer. He winces as the depression in the air wraps around him tightly. It is suffocating.  
“Um…hey………are you oaky?” He mentally face palms. Really “are you okay??” Of course she’s not okay! She’s crying in the middle of the god forsaken forest!  
The girl yelps and spins around. Her puffy red rimmed blue eyes stare up at him wide with fright. Fear mixes with the airborne sadness. Scott coughs. Sometimes being able to smell emotions can be very annoying.  
“W-who are you?” She asks, voice rough.  
Scott shifts awkwardly.  
“I’m Scott.” He answers simply, not really knowing what else to say. She starts at silently, distrust masking the fear. It makes him more uncomfortable.  
“Mercedes, but everyone calls me Sadie.” She finally responds, deciding to be civil. If he wanted to hurt her he would have done it already. Scott nods.  
Sadie looks back at the object in her hand, tears still sliding down her face. She quickly wipes them away.  
“If you don’t mind me asking…why are you crying…in the middle of the forest?” Scott finally asks the question that had been bugging him since he heard the crying. Sadie looks at him, then back at the thing in her hands.  
“My best friend went missing a week ago…I just found her bag with all of her stuff in it.” She reaches behind her and pulls a dirty and old looking brown purse into view. Clearing her throat she continues. “I came out here thinking that maybe she got lost and is hurt or stuck somewhere and that she would be waiting for me to find her…we’re not from here, so nobody knows us…and nobody really cares. At least not like I do…and now that I found this…any hope that she might be okay is …gone.” Sadie takes a deep breath and looks at the sky. “I just don’t know what to do or think…I’m just really lost…” More tears fall and she begins to shack as sobs bubble up to the surface again. Scott begins to panic.  
“No! Don’t cry. Please.” He pleads, moving closer so he stands over her. He has the urge to hug her, but the fact that he just met her stops him. So he just hovers, feeling a little bit like a creeper.  
Sadie hiccups and sniffles.  
“I can’t help it. Abby might be getting tortured or…dead! I’m a little emotional right now!” She snaps, glare in place. Scott blinks. That reaction was unexpected. But he guesses her deserved that. Annoyance joins the swirling emotions, making him sigh silently. All these mood swings are giving him a head ache.  
“Who’s Abby?” He asks, trying to distract himself from the different smells that surround him. Dumb question, yes. But it is the only thing that comes to mind.  
Sadie sighs and stands, wincing at the pain in her knees. She absently brushes the dirt and leaves from her bare legs.  
“That’s my best friend, the one who’s missing.” She explains like he’s five. He nods dumbly. He probably could have guessed that…after a while.  
“Well I’m going to head back home.” She says, picking up Abby’s purse. “I have some depressing calls to make.”  
“I’ll walk you back” Scott offers immediately. Sadie shacks her head, a small almost invisible smile on her face.  
“No, it’s okay. I was smart enough to mark the trees on my way in. I won’t have any trouble.”  
“Yeah. But people have been going missing and …from the looks of it your friend was in the woods when she disappeared and it’s getting dark.” Sadie looks around her.  
“So it is…” With a shrug she gives in. “Fine if it will make you feel better. And I’d rather not go missing either.” She mutters the last part. Scott smiles. He will feel A LOT better if he walks her home. Because even though there is the possibility that she’ll be okay, Scott will never forgive himself if something happens and he didn’t do anything to prevent it.


	4. Disterbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Abby and the other missing people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello loyal readers. Here is the next chapter. In this one we see what has been happening to Abigail and are introduced to some other OCs and the plot thickens. This chapter is a little shorter because it is more of a filler.   
> I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. The next chapter will deal with the boys’ investigation into the missing people. I don’t know how’s POV it will be in yet, so it would be a great help if you guys could let me know who you want. ^_^  
> Anyway. I don’t own Teen Wolf. Cause if I did you would be watching all this stuff happen and Erica would still be alive so yeah.   
> Anyway read on and enjoy all you wonderful people.

There’s no such thing as “Normal” Anymore  
A Teen Wolf Fanficton

 

Chapter Four: Disterbia   
~.~Abigail~.~  
The woman in the white lab coat jabs the hypodermic needle deep into Abigail’s arm. She pushes down on the plunger, forcing the metallic blue liquid inside.   
Fire runs through her veins. Pain instantly assaults Abigail’s system.   
Animal like screams tear from her sore throat and her body convulses violently. The only things stopping her from falling off the cold metal table are the thick leather straps holding her down. Her agony echoes in the large stone medical room.   
Minutes slowly pass and the liquid continues it painful race through her ravaged body. Her body has stopped convulsing. She just lies there, unmoving. Her frantically beating heart and heaving chest are the only signs of her survival. Sweat cover Abigail’s half naked body, causing her brown skin to glisten under the harsh lab lights. Her dark brown eyes gaze dimly at the stone celling.   
Through her pain filled haze, Abigail feels another needle penetrate her skin, this time in her thigh.   
A new shockwave of pain attacks her fragile system. Her eyes change from dark brown to electric blue. The savage assault to her feeble form is more several times worse than last time. He body arches and spasms, straining against the leather binds. Her mouth falls open to scream but no sound comes out.   
“Subject 18 has no physical change except for in the irises. But from pervious observations, only pain or extreme emotion causes the change. She has made incredible progress.” The cold voice of the female doctor speaks to her colleague, sounding mildly impressed. The male beside her hums in smug agreement.   
“I will report it to Master Lugo immediately. He will be pleased. After three years we finally have our first Alpha Hybrid.”   
Alpha…Hybrid…?  
Abigail drops back to the table with a quiet thud as the venom runs its course through her. Her brain is too numb to contemplate the information she just heard.   
An Alpha Hybrid?   
“Take a few samples of her blood to be use in the other experiments. Oh and bring in the Fea child next. Master Lugo will want the children worked on immediately.”   
Hard soled shoes click loudly on the cement floor. A door opens and is quickly slammed closed.   
Abigail whimpers and moans, causing the woman to look down at her.   
She is tried.   
So tired.  
The doctor rolls her eyes.   
“Taker her back to her cell...” She orders some unseen guards. “And bring the boy.”   
Darkness creeps around the edge of her vision. She feels her binds loosen and rough hands grab her. Giving into the blackness, her now normal eyes roll to the back of her head and everything stops.   
___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___.___

Hurts.  
Everything hurts.  
Her head, neck, shoulders, arms…everything. Even her hair (the little she has left) hurts.   
That is the first thing she notices upon waking.   
The second is that she is clothed and covered with a blanket.   
And the final thing is the trembling body curled close to her, clutching the oversized shirt she wears, under said blanket. Her arms automatically move to hold them. Glowing gray eyes surrounded by black sclera peak up at her. Though it is painful, she gives the small boy a tiny smile.   
“A-abby.” He whispers, soft voice filled with pain. Abigail softly rubs his fuzzy buzz cut hair and holds him closer. It doesn’t take a genius to know ‘They’ had taken him. It makes her wonder how long she had been out.   
He cuddles closer, crying softly into her chest.   
Why this was happening to them, she will never know. She wasn’t a bad person. Sure there were people who didn’t like her, but she didn’t have enemies. She stayed to herself, hung out with the few friends she had and spent time with her family. Her life was boring and uneventful. Stuff like this doesn’t happen to people like her.   
And he is just a child. Yes a supernatural child, but a child no the less. No one with a heart should do this to someone so small and cute and innocent. No one.   
But here they are. One feeling like she was hit by a train over and over. And the other crying softly into the chest of the only caring person in this cold building. Lying on an uncomfortable cot; covered by a thin, dirty; holding each other. Waiting until, the guards come for them. Waiting for the experiments to begin again.   
Not really how she thought her life would turn out.   
The boys trembling increases and his claws dig into her skin. His bones crack and shift as his erratic emotion cause him to change into a monstrous form.   
“Shhh…It’s okay now. The bad people are gone.” She sooths rocking him back and forth, ignoring her own pain. “Come on stop crying, Kade. I’ll sing you a song. Would you like that?” Kade doesn’t respond from sometime, but soon she feels him nod.   
“Okay. The same one as usual?”   
Another nod.   
Abigail’s smile grows. She isn’t sure why he likes this song; it really doesn’t have the nicest message. But in this situation, it does seem kind of appropriate. And it keeps him calm and really no one wants an irate little fairy on their hands. Especially ones who transform into little monsters.  
That is never a good thing.   
“Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.” Abigail sings softly, stroking his hair. Right away, his claws retract and his sobbing quiet. “Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows.” Kade shifts back to his normal form. Even his eyes have gone back a standard gray surrounded by white.   
See the power of music can even change a cute, tiny little monster child into a tranquil and quiet youngster.  
“Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions.” He smiles up at Abigail as she wipes away his tears. She really hopes it’s not about the ‘murdering’ part. Though, as nice as she is, killing the monsters torturing them does seem like a wonderful idea.   
“Hush now dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet. Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows.”   
“Again. Again.” Demands Kade once she finishes. Abigail complies without complaint. Anything to help this poor child, fairy or human, block out this disturbing position they are in. 

Even for a short time.


End file.
